Project Blue Beam (english)
The so called Project Blue Beam is a conspiration theory proposed by the canadian writer Serge Monast (1945 – December 5, 1996) was a Québécois investigative journalist, poet, essayist and conspiracy theorist. He is known to English-speaking readers mainly for Project Blue Beam (NASA) and associated conspiracy tropes.Concentration Camps in America (Texe Marrs, Power of Prophecy, December 2002 His works on Masonic conspiracy theories and the New World Order also remain popular with French-speaking conspiracy theorists and enthusiasts. | death_place = Montreal, Quebec | occupation = Journalist | language = French | nationality = Canada | citizenship = Canada | education = | genre = journalism, poetry, conspiracy theories }}|}} Biography In the 1970s and 1980s, Monast was a journalist, poet and essayist. He was an active member of the Social Credit Party of Canada. In the early 1990s, he started writing on the theme of the New World Order and conspiracies hatched by secret societies, being particularly inspired by the works of William Guy Carr. He founded the International Free Press Agency (AIPL, l' Agence Internationale de Presse libre), where he published most of his work on these themes, achieving some prominence with an interview on esotericist and ufologist Richard Glenn's TV show Ésotérisme Expérimental, in which he repeatedly warned his audience about the dangers of a World Government.Serge Monast (Ésotérisme Expérimental) He was interviewed by Glenn a number of times up to 1996. In 1994, he published Project Blue Beam (NASA), in which he detailed his claim that NASA, with the help of the United Nations, was attempting to implement a New Age religion with the Antichrist at its head and start a New World Order, via a technologically simulated Second Coming of Christ. He also gave talks on this topic.e.g. NASA's Project Blue Beam (transcript of tape, 1994) Other conspiracy theorists have notedProject Blue Beam Exposed! (UPDATED) (Christopher Knowles, The Secret Sun, 2010-11-03) the similarity of Project Blue Beam to the plots of Gene Roddenberry's unreleased 1975 Star Trek movie treatment The God Thing and the 1991 Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Devil's Due. In 1995, he published his most detailed work, Les Protocoles de Toronto (6.6.6), modeled upon The Protocols of the Elders of Zion, wherein he said a Masonic group called "6.6.6" had, for twenty years, been gathering the world's powerful to establish the New World Order and control the minds of individuals. By 1995 and 1996, Monast said he was being hunted by the police and authorities for involvement in "networks of prohibited information." He had homeschooled his two children, who were then taken away and made wards of the state in September 1996 so that they would receive a public education. He died of a heart attack in his home in December 1996, at age 51, the day after being arrested and spending a night in jail.MATTERS OF DEEP CONCERN TO US ALL. W. B. Howard, Despatch vol 9 no 1. His followers claim his death was suspicious, suggesting he was assassinated by "psychotronic weapons" to keep from continuing his investigations,Jacques Delacroix, Naufrage d’un système, Éditions Delacroix; reprinted in L.I.E.S.I. 2003, page 70. "Au mois de décembre 1996, à Montréal, Serge Monast, de l’Agence Internationale de la Presse Libre, dont les activités étaient uniquement axées sur le journalisme d’enquête internationale aux niveaux économique, politique, militaire et médical, dévoilait des informations si stupéfiantes qu’elles lui coûtèrent la vie. Neuf ans après, ses informations se confirment les unes après les autres. Il est vrai qu’il était informé par des politiciens repentis, des agents des services secrets écœurés ; il recevait également des documents classifiés, ultra confidentiels, souvent anonymement ou transmis par des confrères situés aux quatre coins du monde." (rough translation: "In December 1996, in Montreal, Serge Monast of the International Free Press Agency, whose activities were aimed solely at international journalistic investigation of economic, political, military and medical information, revealed information so amazing it cost him his life. Nine years later, his claims are confirmed, one after another. It is verified that he was warned by repentant politicians and secret service agents disgusted that he was receiving classified documents, highly confidential, often anonymously or transmitted by colleagues at the four corners of the earth.") and that Jerry Fletcher, the Mel Gibson character in the 1997 film Conspiracy Theory, was modeled on him. Copies of his works still circulate on the Internet, and have influenced such later conspiracy theorists as American evangelical preacher Texe Marrs. Some of his later works have been reissued by French publisher and conspiracy theorist Jacques Delacroix, along with others writing on the themes of Monast's conspiracy-related work.Serge Monast (Éditions Delacroix) Publications * Testament contre hier et demain. Manifeste de l'amour d'ici, self-published, 1973. * Jean Hébert, Chartierville, self-published, 1974. * Jos Violon: Essai d'investigation littéraire sur le comportement du Québécois, self-published, 1975, 1977. * (with Colette Carisse, Aimé Lebeau and Lise Parent) La famille: mythe et réalité québécoise, "Rapport présenté au Conseil des affaires sociales et de la famille", vol. 1, Conseil des affaires sociales et de la famille, 1974, 1976. * L'Habitant, Éditions de l'Aube, 1979. * L'Aube des brasiers nocturnes. Essai sur l'amour, Éditions de l'Aube, 1980. * Cris intimes: poésie, Éditions de l'Aube, 1980. * La Création irrécupérable: essai, Éditions de l'Aube, 1981. * Méditations sur les dix commandements de Dieu, Éditions de l'Aube, 1983. * La médaille de saint Benoît ou La croix de saint Benoît, Courrier de Saint Joseph, 1984?. * Il est minuit moins quinze secondes à Ottawa: de l'impossible dualité canadienne à l'éclatement d'une Guerre civile, dossier d'enquête journalistique, La Presse Libre Nord-Américaine, 1992. * "Présentation" de René Bergeron, Le corps mystique de l'antéchrist, Montréal, Presse libre nord-américaine'', "Dossiers chocs", 1993 (reprint of 1941 book) * Le gouvernement mondial de l'Antéchrist, journalisme d'enquête international, "La conspiration mondiale des Illuminatis", vol. 1, Éditions de la Presse libre, 1994. Reissued by Delacroix.Le Gouvernement mondial de l´Antéchrist: S. Monast (Editions Delacroix) * The United Nations concentration camps program in America, "Coup d'État and war preparations in America", book 1, Presse libre nord-américaine, 1994. * Vaccins, médecine militaire expérimentale, cristaux liquide, dossier d'enquête journalistique - CIA, Presse libre nord-américaine, 1994. * Project Blue Beam (NASA), Presse libre nord-américaine 1994. * Le Protocole de Toronto (6.6.6.). Québec année zéro, International free press agency, 1995. * Le Contrôle total 666, Cahier d'Ouranos hors série, coll. "Enquêtes-Études-Réflexions" by Commission d'Études Ouranos. Reissued by Delacroix. * Dévoilement du complot relatif au plan du chaos et de marquage de l´Humanité, Éditions Delacroix. * Le Complot des Nations Unies contre la Chrétienté, Éditions Rinf, 1995. Sources * Pierre-André Taguieff, La Foire aux illuminés : Ésotérisme, théorie du complot, extrémisme, Paris, Mille et une nuits, 2005. * Pierre-André Taguieff, L'imaginaire du complot mondial : Aspects d'un mythe moderne, Paris, Mille et une nuits, 2006. Notes Source * * http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Project_Blue_Beam Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Montreal Category:Journalists from Quebec Category:Anti-Masonry Category:Christian conspiracy theorists